jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Liliana1500/My story... My life
'Cześć! To znowu ja! Prawdziwa ja, bo ostatni wpis pisała moja koleżanka. Miała przejąć konto, ale miała to w głębokim poważaniu. No nieważne, mam nadzieję, że ktoś to rzeczyta i zostawi po sobie ślad.' *'Akcja dzieje się w świecie wikingów' *'Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka' *'Valkę Porwano jak Czkawka miał trzy lata' *'Astrid mieszka na wyspie Ann' *'Czkawka ma młotszą o dwa lata siostrę - Lisę, a Astrid starszego brata - Jacoba' *'Czkawka i Lisa rozumieją zwierzęta' *'Na Berk zabijają smoki' *'Będę ,,rozmawiała z niektórymi bohaterami'' *'''Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli i moja rozmowa *''Tak zaznaczę język zwierząt'' *''A tak coś ode mnie'' *''Jak niebędziecie czytać, to zawieszę opko'' ' '''Rozdział I Czkawka Życie... Kiedy idziesz przez życie, musisz patrzeć pod nogi, aby nie wpaść w błoto. Ja patrzę podnogi, cały czas, a mimo to znów jestem w błocie... Czemu? Przez bandę Smarka. Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery... Jestem Czkawka Haddock. Ej! Nie śmiejcie się! Jak to nie? Przecież widzę! Zresztą... Życie straciło już dla mnie sens... Jestem pośiewiskiem w wiosce. Szydzą ze mnie wszyscy. A własny ojciec mnie nienawidzi. Czemu? Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może dlatego że jestem chudy? Słaby? Pewnie dlatego... Z mojego rocznika jestem najstarszy. Jutro kończę siedemnaście lat. A mimo to wciąż mi dokuczają... Teraz siedzę w Kruczym Urwisku i rysuje patykiem w ziemi... Tak, rysuję, nie podoba się coś? Nie? No ja myślę? Wszyscy chyba walczą. Teraz jest atak. Atak smoków! PS. To nie jest moja rozmowa No... Moja siostra pewnie siedzi w domu i czyta. Ma na imię Lisa i ma piętnaście lat. Wracam do domu. Jest już późno... Wszedłem tradycyjnie oknem. Przebrałem się w czyste ubrania i poszedłem do siostry... - Hej - Cześć Czkawka, wchodź - Co robisz? - Nudzę się przez cały dzień - Ty? Nudzisz się? - Tak, a co? - Nic... Nic - Co cię gryzie? Od kilku dni jesteś strasznie zamyślony - Nie powiesz ojcu? - Nie - Obiecujesz? - Obiecuję - Uciekam - Co?! Czemu? Nie zostawiaj mnie! - To uciekaj razem ze mną. - Ok Mówiąc to założyła ręce na krzyż - Serio? - Pewnie - Świetnie - Kiedy wyruszamy? - Po jutrze - Super... Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się do wieczora... Szczerbatek Muszę iść do Alfy, muszę iść do Alfy '- Po co?' Kim jesteś? Co robisz w mojej głowie? '- Jestem Liliana ' A ja Szczerbatek, miło mi '- Po co musisz iść do Alfy?' Wzywa mnie do siebie '- Aha... Pozdrów Alfę ode mnie' Znacie się? '- Tak' Spoko, pozdrowie '- To ja spadam' Cześć Tak będą wyglądać rozmowy ''- Alfo'' Powiedziałem kłaniając się ''- Nareszcie jesteś... Szczerbatku, mam dla Ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie'' ''- Słucham Alfo'' ''- Znasz przepowiednię o smoczych władcach'' ''- Oczywiście'' ''- Przepowiednia się spełnia, musisz sprowadzić ich tutaj'' ''- Jak rozkażesz Alfo, ale gdzie ich szukać?'' ''- Na Berk, tylko... Oni, walczą ze smokami, musisz ich porwać, dobrowolnie mogą nie pójść lub ktoś cię złapie'' ''- Tak jest'' ''- Jutro w połódnie wyruszysz'' ''- Dobrze, a... i Liliana Alfę pozdrawia'' ''- Dziękuję, spotkałeś ją?'' ''- No... Tak jakoś'' ''- Idź odpocząć'' ''- Dobranoc Alfo'' ''- Dobranoc Szczerbatku'' Poszedłem do swojej jaskini. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmyślałem i zasnąłem... I Jak? Piszcie w komach! 'Rozdział II' Lisa Dzisiaj Czkawka ma siedemnaste urodziny. Wstałam i zeszłam do kuchni. Ojca nie ma, bo od rana załatwia sprawy wioski, w końcu jest wodzem. Czkawka obudzi się za jakieś półtorej godziny. Zdążę upiec tort. U nas w domu ja gotuję, choć Czkawka też ma talent kulinarny. Dobra, tort gotowy. Chyba mi wyszedł... '- Jest bardzo ładny!' Kim jesteś? '- Liliana' A ja jestem Lisa. Coo robisz w mojej głowie? '- Rozmawiam z tobą' Dobra muszę jeszcze zrobić śniadanie, kiedy indziej pogadamy, ok? '- Spoko' Już? Super. Mam jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Zdąże zrobić ryby. Wyjęłam z kosza z rybami dwa Dorsze. Przyprawiłam je i położyłam na patelni. Za chwilę będą gotowe. Schowałam tort i nałożyłam ryby na talerze. Zauważyłam, że mój brat schodzi po schodach. Skierował się do kuchni. '- '''Do stołu '''Nie wyspał się. Widać to, bo nic nie powiedział i usiadł do stołu. Położyłam rybę przed nim, a On prawie w nią wpadł. Podeszłam do drzwi, gdzie stało wiadro z wodorostami i napełniłam je lodowatą wodą...' '- Czy ty chcesz zrobić to, co ja myślę?' Ma zjeść tę rybę, a nie na niej spać! Zależy o czym myślisz.Jeżeli o tym, to nie '- Nie o tym tym, mam na myśli to tamto!' Nie to tamto na pewno nie - No to może tamto tamto? Co? Jestem już nieźle zmieszana '- Chcesz wylać mu to na głowę?' Tak '- I wszystko jasne. Ja spadam' Cześć. Wylałam zawartość wiadra na głowę mojego braciszka. Podskoczył z krzykiem! Niezła scenka! - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! - Znowu się niewyspałeś, miałeś koszmary? - Tak.... Męczą mnie od kilku tygodni. Co to? Wodorosty?! Fuj! Strzepnął je z siebie. - Czkawka, martwie się o Ciebie. Powinieneś iść z tym do Gothi. A właściwie, co widzisz w tych koszmarach? - Smoki... Masa smoków, na różnych wyspach - Tylko to? - Nie... One walczą, nie chcą ale muszą. Są zabijane. Zawsze coś je zabija, a kiedy ostatni smok upada budzę się... Co to może znaczyć? - Nie wiem, ale może Gothi wie. Powinieneś do niej pójść - Nie Zjedliśmy w ciszy. Potem zjedliśmy tort i poszliśmy na górę. Czkawka poszedł do siebie, a ja do siebie. Wzięłam prezent dla brata. Ja i Czkawka bardzo dużo czasu spędzamy w kuźni. Zrobiłam mu miecz. Ale nie taki zwykły. Ostatnio wpadłam na ten pomysł w lesie, kiedy spotkałam Koszmara Ponocnika i Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Z Czkawką odkryliśmy też kiedyś Gronkielowe Żelazo. Postanowiłam wykorzystać ślinę Ponocnika i Gaz i Iskry Zębiroga. Miecz jest wysuwany. Z jednej strony jest ostrze pokryte śliną Koszmara Poncnika, a z drugiej jest gaz i iskry Zębiroga. Ostrze się zapala, a gaz i iskry... Chyba wiecie co dają. Wczoraj to późnym wieczorem zapakowałam. Zapukałam do pokoju Czkawki. Usłyszałam ,,proszę" i weszłam. Mój brat leżał na łużku i gapił się w sufit. Dałam mu prezent, z którego bardzo się ucieszył. Powiedział, że będzie go zawsze nosił ze sobą. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się do wieczora. Smoki atakują. To u nas chyba codzienność. Z Czkawką postanowiliśmy iść w nasze ulubione miejsce - Krucze Urwisko. Wzięliśmy swoje notatniki i za chwilę idziemy... Szczerbatek Smoki zaczęły atakować to całe Berk. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak zabijają moich braci i rozwaliłem takie dwa wielkie, palące się cosie, których używają wikingowie podczas smoczych ataków. Zobaczyłem, jak Smoczy Władcy idą w stronę lasu. Zapikowałem w dół z taką prędkością, że.... No wiecie, wielką. Jeszcze chwila, kawałeczek i.... Mam! Złapałem ich. Poleciałem nad lasem i wleciałem w chmury. Oni zaczęli się rzucać. ''' - Postaw nas! Słyszysz Smoku!? ''- Nie mogę'' - Dlaczego? ''- Bo Alfa kazał mi was przyprowadzić prosto do sanktuarium'' - Jakiego Sanktuarium? Możemy na chwilę wylądować? '''Dziewczyna siedziała cicho jak mysz. Spojrzałem jej w oczy i zobaczyłem jak bardzo się boi. Moja kuzynka mogłaby się z nią dogadać. Wylądowałem na jakiejś wyspie. Chłopak wydawał się być zaskoczony mną. - Jesteś Nocną Furią... ''- Tak'' - Czytałem o was, choć nie wiele się dowiedziałem ''- Wikingowie nie wiedzą o nas prawie nic. Wymyślają jakieś historie i opowiadają'' - Masz jakieś imię? Spytała tym razem dziewczyna ''- No tak, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Szczerbatek, posłaniec Alfy'' Powiedziałem kłaniając się im. W końcu to Władcy - Czemu się kłaniasz? ''- Jesteście Władcami Smoków'' - To chyba jakaś pomyłka... My Władcami smoków? Ledwo was rozumiemy! ''- Ale nas rozumiecie, macie dar, rozmawiania ze zwierzętami.. Wiele lat temu, powstała przepowiednia. Przepowiednia mówiła o Smoczych Władcach. Będzie to brat i siostra. razem będą pomagać smokom i bronić je przed niebezpieczeństwem...'' Opowiedziałem im całą przepowiednie. Byli trochę zszokowani, ale w końcu pojeli. Wstałem, bo siedzieliśmy i powiedziałem ''- Trzeba ruszać, coś czuję, że nie było wam zbyt wygodnie w moich łapach, wsiadajcie'' Pokazałem na swój grzbiet. Niepewnie, ale wsiedli. Wystartowałem. Nie leciałem szybko, bo nie są przyzwyczajeni i mogli by spaść. Po godzinie dotarłem do sanktuarium. Wleciałem do środka... 'Rozdział III' Czkawka Szczerbatek prowadził nas jakimś długim i wąskim korytarzem. Jast tutaj ciemno, ledwo cokolwiek widać. ' - Czkawka, boję się - Ja też Lisa, ale zaraz wszystko wię wyjaśni '''Wyjąłem miecz od Lisy i Zapaliłem. Od razu zrobiło się dużo jaśniej. Idziemy i idziemy już kilka minut. Jak pytam Szczerbatka ,,czy daleko jeszcze, to on mówi, żebym był cierpliwy. Jest! W końcu! Wyszliśmy na jakby polanę? Tyle że.. ze skały. Na środku jest wielka dziura, w której jest wielki smok. Stanęliśmy przed nim i Szczerbatek się ukłonił i coś powiedział do tego smoka. To Alfa. Z Wypowiedzi czarnego smoka można było to wywnioskować. Zebrałem się na odwagę i powiedziałem do Alfy'' - Dlaczego kazałeś Szczerbatkowi nas tu przyprowadzić? ''- Czekaliśmy wiele lat na tę chwilę. Niebezpieczeństwo rośnie. Wiele smoków w ostatnim czasie zginęło i wiele w najbliższym czasie zginie, bez waszej pomocy. Wyspy są atakowane przez ludzi. Ja mam już swoje lata i nie daje rady ich już wszystkich chronić. '' - Ostatnio, przez kilka tygodni, miałem koszmary. Ukazywały właśnie taki obraz ''- Widziałeś przyszłość. Przyszłość, której tylko wy możecie zapobiec'' - Ale jak? ''- Dwa smoki będą was trenować. Musicie być silni i wytrwali. Musicie przekonać ludzi w wioskach, że nie warto zabijać. Musicie zaprowadzić pokój. Tylko pokój sprawi, że wszyscy będą bezpieczni.'' - Dobrze Alfo ''- Posiadacie umięjętności większe, niż sama rozmowa z nami'' - Ale jakie? ''- Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Szczerbatek i Twilight (tł. Zmierzch) będą was trenować. Szczerbatku, zaprować ich do ich pokoju i idź po Twilight.'' ''- Tak jest Alfo'' Szczerbatek pokłonił się jeszcze raz i zaprowadził nas do dość dużej jaskini. Są tutaj dwie półki skalne. Szczerbatek powiedział, że to nasz ,,pokój'', a to nasze łóżka. Wyszedł.'' - To wszystko wydaje mi się trochę straszne - Mnie też, ale przynajmniej wiemy już co oznaczały moje koszmary. - Wsumie nawet dobrze, że Szczerbatek nas porwał. I tak mieliśmy jutro uciekać - Fakt ''- Czkawka, Lisa, chciałbym, abyście poznali moją kuzynkę. Nazywa się Twilight'' Lisa Skąd on wie jak się nazywamy? Do pokoju weszła smoczyca. Wygląda jak... Nocna Furia? Tylko biała ''- Twilight jest Śnieżną Furią.'' ( Niewiem, czy jest w jakimś opowiadaniu, czy coś taka Furia, ale ta jest z mojej głowy) - Też używa plazmy? ''- Nie, ,,panuję'' nad śniegiem i lodem. - Panujesz? ''- Tak. Pluję lodem, a nad śniegiem panuję. Na przykład chcę, żeby teraz tutaj padał śnieg'' Wow! Sprawiła, że śnieg pada... w pomieszczeniu! ''- Albo, żeby na podłodze był lód'' Rzeczywiście! ooh! Prawie się przewróciłam. Całe szczęście Czkawka mnie złapał. Twilight ma Błękitne oczy. Takie same jak moje! A Szczerbatek ma takie same jak Czkawka! Czy to coś znaczy? 'Rozdział IV' Astrid Cześć! Jestem Astrid. Mam szesnaście lat. Jestem niezawysoką blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Mieszkam na wyspie Ann. Moi rodzice nieżyją. Zgineli w wojnie pięć lat temu. Mieliśmy wojnę z Berserkami. Poza nimi mamy tylko jednego wroga - Smoki. To krwiożercze bestie, które potrafią tylko zabijać. Marazmor zabił mojego wuja jedenaście lat temu. Szkoda, bo byłam przywiązana do wuja Finna. Oho, Jacob wróócił z codziennych biegów. Jacob to mój brat. Jest starszy ode mnie o trzy lata. Jest wysokim brunetem, który tak jak ja ma niebieskie oczy. Jestem do niego bardzo przywiązana, pewnie dlatego, że kiedy straciliśmy wszystkich bliskich mieliśmy tylko siebie. Dlatego bardzo się o niego martwię. WIem, że umie walczyć, ale kiedy ktoś atakuję nie chcę, by walczył. Mój brat umył się i zszedł na dół. Ja w tym czasie zroiłam kolację. Zjedliśmy ją rozmawiając, a potem poszliśmy spać. Wstaliśmy dość wcześnie. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do lasu poćwiczyć. Ja ćwiczę walkę wręcz i walczę toporem. Jacob też ćwiczy walkę wręcz, a zamiast toporu używa poprostu miecza. Zaczęliśmy od walki wręcz. Mój brat mnie nie oszczędza, a ja nie oszczędzam jego. Walczymy już godzinę. - Chcesz odpocząć As? - No... Chwilę możemy odpocząć - Nieźle sobie radzisz. Walczysz coraz lepiej. Może ci chłopacy wreszcie się od ciebie odczepią - Ciebie też denerwują?- - Tak! Jesteś w końcu moją siostrą Po kilku minutach odpoczynku zaczęliśmy walczyć toporem i mieczem... Nagle usłyszeliśmy coś pomiędzy drzewami. To ,,Coś'' wyszło zza drzew i okazało się smokiem. Koszmarem ponocnikiem dokładniej.'' - Astrid, odsuń się Powiedział patrząc mi w oczy. Zobaczyłam, żę smok próbuje się na niego rzucić '- '''Jacob! Uważaj! '''Krzyknęłam i rzuciłam toporem w smoka. Trafiłam w łapę. Mój brat złapał dobrze miecz i zaczął walczyć ze smokiem. Mój topór w pewnej chwili wypadł z łapy potwora.' - Jacob! Oberwał! O nie! Stracił przytomnośc, a smok chce się na niego rzucić! Nie pozwolę zabić mojego brata! Wpadłam w Furię. Zaczęłam walczyć ze smokiem. Oberwałam w ramię tymi jego pazurami. Zaczęłam napierać na niego. Ogień mu się skończył! Jest teraz bezbronny! Napieram dalej. Za nim jest kłoda. Jeszcze chwila i się wywali. Chwila.... leży! Teraz zostało mi tylko jedno - zabić go - To, za mojego brata! Wbiłam mój topór głęboko w jego klatkę piersiową. Już po potworze... Lisa Zwiedzam z Czkawką Sanktuarium. Nagle głowa zaczęła mnie strasznie boleć. Musiałam kucnąć. Zobaczyłam Koszmara Ponocnika, który ma wbity w serce topór. Na jakiejś wyspie w lesie. Zabiła go jakaś dziewczyna, niewiele starsza ode mnie. Czkawka kucnął obok mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. ''' - Lisa, Lisa! Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? '''Podbiegł do nas Szczerbatek i Twilight ''- Lisa! Co jest?'' - Zobaczyłam, jak na jakiejś wyspie, w lesie, dziewczyna zabiła Koszmara Ponocnika ''- Miałaś wizję'' - Wizję? O co chodzi ''- Alfa chyba wam mówił o tym, że posiadacie większe zdolności niż sama rozmowa z nami, prawda?'' - Tak, ale o co chodzi? Twilight, powiedz ''- Czkawka może zobaczyć przyszłość, w swoich snach, a ty masz wizje. Na przykład kiedy smok jest w niebezpieczeństwie lub kiedy ginie. To jedne z waszych umiejętności'' - Wow... Nie spodziewałabym się tego, a ty? - Ja też nie Lisa.. Ja też... 'Rozdział V' Astrid Podbiegłam szybko do mojego brata. Ma dość głębokie rany na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Zaczęłam go cucić. Po chyba dziesięciu minutach mi się udało. Pomogłam mu wstać i zaprwadziłam go do domu. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. Muszę go popytać. Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie stracił pamięci... - Jak się nazywasz - Jacob Hofferson - Ile masz lat? - 19 - Kim jestem? - Moją siostrą. Astrid Hofferson, która ma mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co takiego robi? - Sprawdzam, czy nie straciłeś pamięci, kiedy straciłeś przytomność - Dugo byłem nieprzytomny? - Dwadzieścia minut - A bestia? - Nieżyje - Zabiłaś ją? - Tak,a co? Szczena opadła? - Przyznaję... Zaskoczyłaś mnie - A teraz zdejmij koszulkę - Po co? - Żebym mogła opatrzyć Ci rany. Teraz widzisz, że czas spędzony na pomaganiu naszej szamance nie był stracony Zdjął koszulkę, a ja zaczęłam opatrywać jego rany. Są dość głębokie, ale nie niebezpieczne. Tyle dobrego. Przyznam, że mój brat jest bardzo umięśniony. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam, chociaż to może przez to, że rzadko chodzi bez koszulki. Po piętnastu minutach skończyłam. - Dzięki Astriś - Proszę Jacuś(Dżejkuś, nwm jak się odmienia) - Wiesz, że tego nie lubię, prawda? - Ty wiesz to samo - No dobra, Dziękuję As - Proszę bracie Zrobiłam nam herbaty. (Przepraszam, ale nie wiem, co mogę jeszcze naisać, więc przeskoczę ,,trochę)'' 'Półtora roku później' Czkawka Od półtora roku jesteśmy z Lisą w sanktuarium. Pomagamy tutaj smokom. Leczymy je i pomagamy wychowywać młode. Ja bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłem ze Szczerbatkiem, a Lisa z Twilight. Podróżujemy na nich. Przez ten czas dużo ćwiczyliśmy. Jestem teraz umięśniony i silny. Przyznam, że Lisa też jest teraz bardzo silna. Na szesnaste urodziny zrobiłem dla niej łuk. Jest ozdobiony ładnymi wzorami i wygrawerowałem imię mojej siostry. Żaden łucznik się z nią nie równa. Mamy zbroje. Są czarne i umożliwiają nam samodzielne latanie. Chociaż ich nie potrzebujemy. Odkryliśmy jeszcze kilka naszych umiejętności. Możemy się telepatycznie orozumiewać z sobą i smokami oraz możemy się zmieniać w smoki, co czasami ułatwia sprawę. Ostatnio zaprowadziliśmy pokój na trzech wyspach. Niby nie dużo, ale robimy to od dwóch miesięcy. Z Lisą i kilkoma smokami zrobiliśmy kuźnie w sanktuarium. Mnie przestały nawiedzać sny, ale Lisa wciąż ma swoje wizje, które pokazują jej się bardzo często. Nauczyliśmy się też mówić w smoczym języku. Teraz Idziemy do Alfy. Wzywa nas po coś ''- Tak Alfo?'' ''- Musicie się przygotować'' ''- Na co?'' ''- Musicie lecieć do smoczego leża, w któym panuje Czerwona Śmierć. Ona naraża coraz więcej smoków i coraz więcej smoków ginie. Przyda wam się to'' Z Gigantycznego smoka ,,wyszły'' fioletowo-czerwone niteczki i jakby w wsiąkły w nasze ręce, zostawiając na naszych przedramionach ślad. Ślad łzawiącego oka, wyglądającego jak Nocnej Furii ''- Moc uzdrawiania'' ''- Czy to jest'' ''- Tak Liso, to jest oko Nocnej Furii. Łzawiące, gdyż łzy Nocnych Furii mogą uzdrawiać. A kolory tych oczy nie są przypadkowe. Spójrzcie na oczy swoich przyjaciół i swoje(Nie ma to jak spojrzeć sobie w oczy nie mając lustra) '' ''- Ale co to znaczy?'' ''- Znaczy to, że obydwoje macie moc uzdrowienia. Ale jednak się różnią '' ''- Czym? '' ''- Różnią się...'' 'Czym się będą różnić moce Czkawki od Lisy? Zgadujcie i piszcie w komach' '' Wiem, że strasznie nudne to moje opowiadanie. Staram się, a mimo to mi nie wychodzi. Staram się ograniczyć dialogi. Jak czytacie, to zostawiajcie komentarz. Każdy motywuje do dalszego pisania.'' 'CDN' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach